Scaring Auron
by Mrs-Highwind
Summary: After being shamed by Auron for being frightened in the Thunder Plains, Rikku plans a little sweet revenge. Aurikku!


It was a particularly beautiful evening in the Thunder Plains; that is if you were the kind of person that enjoyed the beauty and majesty of lightning. Rikku, unfortunately, was not such a person and she was still steamed at that big meanie Auron for embarrassing her in front of the other guardians. It wasn't her fault that she was afraid of lightning. She stood in the lobby of the travel agency, her hands clasped tightly together, as she glanced at Auron with a wicked grin. She would have her revenge for making a fool of her and it was going to be glorious.

She was going to catch Auron off guard somehow and scare the pants off of him! Only then would the big meanie know how she felt. Shifting her eyes to the floor, she stifled an evil giggle. She waited patiently for twenty minutes until the guardian finally unfolded his arms and said, "I'm going to check on Yuna then go to bed. I suggest you all do the same."

"Alrighty then!" Rikku said chipperly, "Nighty night!"

Auron raised a brow at her before turning around and taking his leave. "Hmmph..." He grunted.

Rikku waited until she heard him go into his room before turning to the others. "I guess I'll go to bed, too." She said, "Goodnight everyone!"

"Goodnight..." Lulu, Wakka, and Tidus mumbled in unison. Kimahri just stood there silently as usual.

Rikku scurried off to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She glanced around the room, as if to make sure no one was around, before reaching into her pouch and pulling out a container of orange sunscreen that Brother had given her to protect her skin against the harsh Sanubia Desert sun. Normally Rikku hated wearing it because it turned her entire face an ugly shade of orange; but she was now rubbing it on her face with glee.

When her face was sufficiently covered she ran her hands through her hair until it was messy and all over the place. Gazing at herself in the bathroom mirror she began to laugh hysterically. She almost looked like a fiend! It was perfect! "This'll teach you, you big meanie..." Rikku whispered as she opened the door and tiptoed down the hallway. She made sure no one was looking before walking over to Auron's room. Putting her ear to the door, she smiled as she heard the sound of water hitting porcelain.

Auron was taking a shower.

"Oh man...this is too easy." She said, picking the lock of his door and twisting it open.

She stepped inside of his room and carefully closed the door behind her so that she would not alert him to her presence. Turning off the light to his bedroom, she crouched in the corner of the room, waiting for her prey to come out. This was going to be so sweet. When Auron sees her he'll scream like a little school girl! The shower water stopped running and the snap of the shower curtain opening echoed through the room. Rikku had to bite her lip to contain her excitement as she heard him step of the shower.

Auron hummed from the other side of the door for about five minutes before the doorknob started twisting. _'This is it...'_ Rikku thought, _'Time to scare him silly!'_

The door slowly opened and, before Auron could so much as step out of the room, Rikku jumped up and waved her arms in the air wildly. "Roar!" She shouted, "Boogah boogah!" She was ready to roar again until she noticed something was wrong with Auron's face. It was green and lumpy! "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed, horrified. "There's something wrong with your face!"

Auron took a step back as he noticed the orange faced creature standing in front of him. "Ahhhhh!" He screamed as well, shielding his bare chest with his arms. The two of them stood there screaming in terror at one another until the door to the room flung open. Tidus and Wakka charged into the room and switched on the lights. "What is going on in-" Wakka started until he saw the two of them. "-AAAAHHHHH!" He and Tidus joined in the screaming. "Fiends!"

They drew their weapons, preparing to defend themselves, until Auron raised his hands in the air. "Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" He said, trying to calm his friends down. "It's me, you nimrods!"

Tidus and Wakka glanced at each other apprehensively before lowering their weapons. "But what in Yevon's name is that!?" Wakka cried, pointing to the orange faced Rikku. Auron's dark eyes shifted to the orange faced fiend that had scared the living daylights out of him, only to realize that said fiend looked very familiar. "Rikku!" He snapped, infuriated. She had some nerve sneaking into his room!

The hall of the travel agency was now filled with curious bystanders. They all gazed at Rikku, awaiting an explanation, so she blinked her eyes innocently at them. "It was just a silly prank..." She said, her cheeks burning. "I wanted to scare Auron."

"Well I'd say you did a fine job." Wakka said, folding his arms in front of his chest. He looked at Auron. "You were screaming like a little girl, ya?"

"Get out.." Auron said flatly. "Everyone get out...NOW." The tone of his voice sent chills throughout the agency so everyone did as they were told and left the room. Rikku was following closely behind them until she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. "Not you.." Auron said, waiting until everyone was gone before shutting the door.

Rikku's heart raced in her chest as she slumped down to the floor in cowardice. "I can explain-" She started to say until Auron's glare deepened. He was clearly in no mood for excuses.

"What in Spira is the matter with you, girl? You must be out of your head." He folded his arms in front of his bare chest, suddenly aware that there he was wearing nothing but a towel. Rikku must have noticed as well because her cheeks were tinted pink. "Why were you trying to scare me?"

"Be-because-"

"Because?" Auron pressed.

"Because you acted like a big meanie earlier!" Rikku blurted.

Auron stared down at her, momentarily stunned, before sighing. "I wasn't trying to be mean, Rikku. I was looking out for the best interest of the group."

"Yeah...well, you didn't have to embarrass me."

"How did I embarrass you?"

"You said I was worse than the storm...and, and you were mad at me for wanting to stop!"

Auron shook his head. "I was not mad at you...and, and..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

Rikku's green eyes widened. "You...you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Wow!" Rikku said, "You sure are being nice, especially after I scared you so badly!"

"You didn't scare me. I was just...alarmed by your appearance, that's all-"

"Oh come on! I totally scared you!"

Auron's glare returned. "Don't press your luck, Rikku. Get out of here before I think of a way to punish you.."

"Y-yes sir.." Rikku squeaked. She stood to her feet and started running towards the door; but she suddenly stopped in her tracks and glanced at Auron curiously. "By the way, I have to know. What's with the green stuff on your face?"

Auron cleared his throat. "It's, uhhh...for my complexion. I get terrible acne if I don't exfoliate."

"Oh..." Rikku said, wishing she hadn't asked. She stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before leaving his room and returning to hers. Closing and locking the door behind her, she plopped down on her bed and smiled. For the first time she had seen a softer side to the normally gruff guardian. It made her feel sort of giddy inside. "Teehee, I totally scared him!" She was going to remember this evening for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone! I hope you liked my little story! I have never really written anything for these two before and wanted to do so. Let me know what you think ;)**


End file.
